Plushie Plushie
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Christa selalu sibuk membuat plushie, Armin pun selalu sibuk dengan buku dan nilai-nilainya. Apa mereka normal? Pasangan lain bisa kencan saling memegang tangan, mereka malah terlalu malu untuk melakukan kontak fisik. Hah...


_**Plushie **__**Plushie**_

by Ritardando Stanza Quint

Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun dari ini. Cover image by me.

[A _**T**_-rated _**Armin/Christa**_ _**romance**_ fiction]

.

.

.

_**[**__**PLUSHIE**_ : mainan berbusa; boneka. Coba deh digoogling, _plushie_ itu lucu-lucu, lho.]

* * *

Armin mempercepat langkahnya setiba di pekarangan rumah gadis itu. Segera ia mengetuk pintunya, tak peduli hari masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu di hari Minggu.

_Cklek._

"Christa," Armin menyapa singkat, "Sudah siap?"

Yang disapa, gadis mungil pirang yang menjadi pacar si pemuda. Penampilannya berantakan dan tampak sayu. Armin memerhatikan pakaiannya, masih mengenakan kaus longgar senada bendera Inggris dan celana _khaki_ selutut. Jelas Christa belum siap.

Gadis itu tampak tak mengerti—kurang fokus, lebih tepatnya—membuat Armin harus menjelaskan, "Kita pergi keluar hari ini. Kau ingat, 'kan?"

"Ke mana?" Christa menjawab lesu.

Wajah si pemuda yang tadinya cerah cemas seketika, "Christa, ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

Christa menggeleng pelan. "_Plushie_," bisiknya pelan. "Ada pesanan _plushie_, sepuluh buah, dan aku baru menyelesaikan tujuh. Padahal harus siap sore ini."

Armin segera paham. Christa, selain seorang murid seperti dirinya, adalah pembuat _plushie_ premium yang cukup terkenal di dunia maya. Banyak orang menginginkan _plushie_ buatan Christa karena bagus, unik, dan indah. Selain menggunakan bahan berkualitas, Christa pun mengerjakan semuanya dengan detail dan ketelitian tingkat tinggi. Namun banyaknya permintaan tak sebanding dengan jumlah tenaga yang dimiliki, membuat gadis itu sering terjaga hingga larut malam membuat _plushie_.

"Bergadang lagi?" tebak Armin.

Christa menguap kecil dan menyeka setitik air yang muncul di ujung mata. "Cuma sampai jam 2, kok."

Armin mendesah. Christa suka lupa waktu kalau sudah bekerja. "Tetap saja, itu bergadang."

Christa menggumam samar, "Aku berusaha mengerjakan semua pesanan dengan baik, tapi bukannya berkurang, _waiting list_-nya malah semakin banyak."

"Resiko pekerjaan," Armin menghibur. Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dua tiket mengilap. "Lalu ini kuapakan?"

Christa terkesiap, menutup mulutnya cepat. "Astaga! Aku lupa. _Classical Morning Concert_, 'kan?"

"Ya. Dan acaranya mulai jam delapan pagi ini." Armin mengangkat tangannya sedikit dan memeriksa waktu di sana. Jarum pendeknya menunjukkan angka tujuh.

Christa tampak tak enak hati. Ia dan Armin sudah merencanakan pergi ke konser itu sejak minggu lalu, bahkan Armin bersedia membelikan tiket untuknya. Tapi ia masih punya banyak pola yang belum digunting, kain yang belum dijahit, dan boneka yang belum diisi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…." Christa memainkan ujung bajunya gelisah. "_Plushie_nya belum siap. Seharusnya aku tidak menunda pekerjaanku…." Christa menyalahkan diri. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu ini tidak baik," Armin buka suara. "Tapi, _umm_, tak bisakah kau menunda penyelesaian _plushie_nya? Aku yakin yang memesan tidak akan keberatan."

Christa menggeleng. "Itu juga yang kupikirkan. Tapi dia membayar penuh di muka, dan minta diselesaikan hari ini juga."

"Membayar penuh?" Dalam hati ia menghitung harga _plushie_ Christa dan mengalikannya sepuluh. _Plushie_ buatan gadisnya selalu bernilai di atas rata-rata, jadi tak heran kalau hasilnya cukup besar.

"Dia pasti pelanggan yang nekat," komentar Armin.

"Benar."

Lalu sama-sama menghela napas. Situasinya rumit sekarang. Berdasarkan sopan santun dalam bisnis, bila seseorang bayar penuh di muka, artinya ia meminta segera. Dan integritas Christa sebagai pengrajin akan diragukan jika mengulur waktu—bahkan kalau sial, bisa dituduh hendak melarikan uang.

"Pelajaran Sosial Dasar," Armin berkata pelan.

"Eh?"

"Sebelum mendapatkan hak, seseorang harus melaksanakan kewajiban terlebih dahulu."

Christa terdiam. "Jadi maksudmu … aku harus menyelesaikan pesanan _plushie_nya?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sesekali keluar denganmu, kau tahu, kau selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan menjahit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah membayar penuh."

Christa menunduk menyesal. "Maaf, Armin. Minggu depan, bagaimana? Aku janji akan ke rumahmu."

"Benar?" Armin bertanya memastikan.

Christa mengangguk cepat—terlalu antusias, malah—dan mengacungkan jemari berbentuk V.

"Janji!"

Christa tersenyum lebar, manis. Armin membalas senyuman itu.

"Masuklah, Armin," Christa membukakan pintu lebih lebar. "Langsung ke atas, kamarku, aku akan membuatkanmu teh. Ya?"

* * *

"Aku sudah selesai menggunting polanya."

Suara itu menyentak Christa. Astaga, apa ia melamun tadi?

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih sudah membantu, Armin."

"Kau mau aku mengisikan kapas ke dalam _plushie_?" Armin menawarkan diri.

Christa mengangguk. Armin sudah sering membantunya, dan pemuda itu sudah terlatih bagaimana mengisi kapas; tidak boleh terlalu padat, juga tidak terlalu lunak. Christa bahkan pernah mengatakan Armin mungkin bisa menjadi asistennya, tapi pemuda itu hanya tertawa sambil lalu.

Gadis itu kembali menjahit pola-pola yang sudah digunting Armin. Ia begitu teliti memasuk-tarikkan jarumnya, merapatkan dua helai kain menjadi satu. Diam-diam Armin meliriknya, dan terpaku beberapa detik. Tentu saja Christa menyadari gerakan Armin yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa melihatku?"

Armin buru-buru membuang muka. "A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Memangnya … tidak boleh, ya?"

Dengan begitu, Christa salah tingkah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan berlagak sibuk menekuni kain di tangan, tapi wajahnya memerah.

"… Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

Christa tak menyahut. Ia pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak sering-sering buat wajah seperti itu," Armin menambahkan.

Christa mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit bingung. "Memangnya wajahku kenapa?"

Armin agak enggan menjawabnya. "Jangan marah padaku, oke?"

Christa jadi penasaran. "Ada apa?" desaknya.

Si pemuda menghembus napas sejenak, lalu tersenyum gugup. "Wajahmu … merah. Dan, kau tahu, aku rasa semua laki-laki akan menghayal yang tidak-tidak kalau wajahmu seperti itu."

Christa terkesiap, lalu berseru kesal. "Armiiin!"

"Maaf, maaf!"

Christa cemberut. Ia berdiri dan pindah ke tempat tidur, meninggalkan Armin duduk sendirian ke karpet.

"Christa, kau marah?"

"Armin, yang tadi itu memalukan sekali!"

"Maaf, Christa."

Christa tak mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan jahitannya, menelantarkan Armin yang penuh perasaan bersalah.

'_Harusnya aku tak bilang itu tadi,'_ Armin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Armin tahu, dan selalu tahu, bahwa Christa tidak pernah marah lama-lama. Gadis itu tipe yang selalu memaafkan bahkan sebelum orang meminta maaf. Namun tetap saja, di hari Minggu selanjutnya, Armin terkejut mendapati tiba-tiba saja Christa ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Christa?"

"Pagi, Armin," Christa menyapa hangat. "Aku menepati janjiku, 'kan? Tadi malam aku sengaja ngebut membuat _plushie_, supaya hari ini bisa ke rumahmu."

Armin masih terlalu terkejut untuk merespon. "Ah."

"Ini, oleh-oleh. Untuk ibumu sudah kuberikan di bawah." Christa mengacungkan plastik berisi kotak donat. Armin menerimanya dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Armin baru menyadari Christa mengenakan _dress_ selutut warna biru lazuardi, dibalut _cardigan_ abu tua. Gayanya klasik sekali, tapi memang itulah yang cocok dengan si gadis.

Armin baru saja hendak membuka mulut ingin mengatakan Christa tampak cantik dengan pakaian itu, namun sebuah ingatan mencegahnya. Terakhir kali ia mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan, Christa mengabaikannya sepanjang hari. Tak ingin terulang lagi, lebih baik pujian itu ia simpan sendiri di dalam hati.

"Masuklah," Armin membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar, memberikan Christa ruang untuk berjalan memasuki wilayah pribadinya. Untung saja kamarnya selalu rapi, jadi saat Christa datang mendadak seperti ini, ia tidak akan malu.

"Oh," Christa menunjuk meja belajar Armin. "Kau sedang belajar?"

"_Mm-hm_." Armin menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati Christa. "Besok ujian Matematika."

Christa kelihatan tak enak. "Aku sudah mengganggumu belajar, ya? Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja—"

"Tidak usah!" Armin terhenti menyadari suaranya kelewat kuat. "Eh, maksudku, tak apa-apa. Kau tak mengganggu sama sekali, sungguh."

"Armin, kau harus mengutamakan konsentrasimu saat belajar. Peringkat 1-mu tidak datang sendirinya tanpa belajar," Christa menasihati. "Kalau aku di sini, nanti kau terpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku."

Armin meringis. Christa masih ingat kejadian minggu lalu, ternyata.

"Aku akan fokus," janjinya. "Duduklah di mana kau suka, Christa, aku akan segera selesai."

"Jangan terburu-buru," Christa mengingatkan seraya mengamati Armin kembali ke mejanya. "Belajar yang tekun."

"Aku tahu," sahut Armin dan mulai menekuni bukunya kembali.

Christa tak menyangka kalau Armin sedang serius belajar suasana bisa sesunyi ini. Ia bahkan khawatir kalau melangkah akan menimbulkan suara gesek yang mengganggu. Christa tak menemukan kursi lain di kamar itu, jadi ia berjingkat-jingkat duduk di tepi tempat tidur Armin.

Lima sepuluh menit, Christa masih tahan menunggu. Di menit kelima belas, matanya mulai mengantuk. Suasana sepi plus ia kurang tidur karena membuat _plushie_ semalaman membuat kantuknya makin menjadi. Christa berusaha mengusir kantuk dengan memainkan ponsel, tapi tak ada hal menarik di internet. Tepat di menit ketiga puluh, Christa tumbang di tempat tidur Armin.

Jika Christa bagai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri saat membuat _plushie_, maka Armin bagai di dunia lain saat belajar. Pemuda itu baru sadar kamarnya kelewat sepi di menit keempat puluh lima.

"Christa?" Ia memanggil nama gadisnya, tapi matanya masih mengarah pada rumus di buku.

"Christa?" Armin memanggil lagi, kali ini menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Christa yang tertidur di kasurnya. Armin mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menepuk dahi imajiner saat ingat Christa bilang mengerjakan pesanan _plushie_ semalaman.

"Pantas saja," gumam Armin. Pemuda itu berdiri, lalu menghampiri Christa. Tertarik untuk mengamati wajah gadis itu ketika tidur. Kasihan, tampaknya ia benar-benar kelelahan. Matanya yang tertutup dengan indah, helaian rambut pirangnya yang jatuh sempurna, serta setiap helaan napas yang teratur.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seorang malaikat sedang tidur di kasurnya, bagaimana ia bisa belajar dengan tenang? Seruangan dengan Christa akan membuat pemuda itu terus tergoda melirik ke arahnya, mengagumi makhluk bernama perempuan yang sedang terlelap di sana. Bagaimana ia bisa fokus?

Armin menghela napas, memakaikan selimutnya pada Christa. Mungkin saja suhu pendingin ruangan disetel lebih rendah daripada yang bisa Christa tahan. Setelahnya, ia bergegas membereskan buku dan membawanya keluar.

Belum waktunya ia boleh mengagumi Christa seperti tadi. Armin berjanji dalam hati, nanti, ketika mereka telah cukup umur, akan membuat Christa tidur di ranjang miliknya, setiap hari.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah angka di kalender dilingkari Armin dengan tinta merah. Minggu depan perayaan satu tahunnya … mereka. Pernah ia mencuri dengar teman-temannya yang merayakan 360 hari dengan romantis. Armin tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, jadi ia kira ia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan Christa.

Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Armin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia dan Christa bisa melakukannya, padahal mereka bukanlah pasangan yang, yah, mengumbar kemesraan seperti umumnya anak remaja. Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, tanpa kontak fisik—Astaga, Armin baru sadar ia nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh Christa. Apa Christa juga memikirkan hal yang sama? Apa itu normal?

Armin jadi tidak yakin. Kenapa hubungannya dengan Christa berbeda dengan teman-temannya? Apakah mereka yang tidak normal, atau hanya perwujudan dari gerakan anti-_mainstream_? Pasangan lain menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan pergi kencan, sedangkan mereka hanya mengunjungi rumah masing-masing bergantian. Seringnya Christa terlalu sibuk dengan _plushie_nya, atau dirinya terlalu sibuk belajar. Berdua dalam kamar, apa yang seperti itu bisa disebut kencan?

Armin mendecak, lalu meraih ponselnya. Menelepon Christa sebelum beranjak tidur.

"_Halo?"_ Suara Christa yang menyenangkan menyahut di sana. Degup jantung Armin bertambah kencang, padahal Christa hanya menyambut teleponnya.

"Eh, uh, Christa," Armin berdeham sedikit, mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya. "Belum tidur?"

"_Sebentar lagi, aku tinggal finishing plushie terakhir hari ini,"_ jawab gadis itu. _"Kenapa, Armin?"_

"Itu…." Armin bingung bagaimana menyampaikannya. "Begini, bisakah kau kosongkan jadwal minggu depan?"

Hening sebentar. Armin rasa Christa sedang mengecek kalender.

"_Satu tahunan, ya?"_ Christa tertawa geli. _"Aku senang kau ingat, Armin."_

"Tentu saja aku ingat," Armin menjawab dengan nada sedikit gusar. Christa tertawa lagi.

"_Baiklah, aku akan menutup orderan plushie hari ini, supaya aku bisa mengerjakan semua yang ada di _waiting list,_ dan minggu depan, kita bisa keluar. Bagaimana?"_

"Ada berapa lagi _plushie_ yang harus kaubuat?"

"_Dua puluh,"_ Christa menjawab ringan.

Armin jadi cemas rencana mereka bakal berantakan. "Banyak sekali. Perlu kubantu?"

"_Tidak usah, mulai besok sekolahmu ujian, kan? Belajar saja yang tenang."_

Antara senang dan terharu, Christa ternyata memerhatikan dirinya.

"_Lagipula aku pernah dapat orderan lebih banyak,"_ Christa melanjutkan. _"Kita sama-sama berjuang, ya! Berjuang untuk ujianmu, Armin!" _Dalam bayangan Armin, Christa sedang mengepalkan tangan menyemangati, dengan matanya yang besar bersinar-sinar. Sial, imut sekali!

Armin ganti menyemangati. "Berjuang untuk _plushie_nya juga, Christa!"

Lalu hening. Armin menunggu Christa bicara.

"_Jadi tidak sabar untuk minggu depan,"_ Christa berbisik.

Armin menurunkan volume suaranya pula. "Aku juga."

"_Selamat malam, Armin."_

"Selamat malam, Christa. Jangan bergadang lagi, kau dengar?"

Christa mendengus, lalu tertawa_. "Aku tahu,"_ katanya sebelum menutup telepon.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Armin dan Christa benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sepulang sekolah, Christa langsung membuat _plushie_. Armin kadang-kadang tidak bisa dihubungi, karena pemuda itu mematikan ponselnya agar konsentrasi belajar. Christa jadi kesepian.

Gadis itu berpikir apa yang harus diberikannya pada Armin hari Minggu nanti. Tentu saja hadiah apapun yang diberikannya, Armin akan sangat menghargainya, karena memang begitulah dia. Tetapi Christa ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lain, yang punya unsur istimewa dan hanya satu di dunia.

Christa berpangku tangan di meja belajar. Matanya menerawang langit malam dari jendela kamarnya.

"Apa, ya…." Ia menggumam.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari Minggu cepat tiba. Entah karena mereka sibuk, atau entah karena mereka menantikannya. Armin mengajak Christa ke taman kota pagi itu. Perayaan sederhana, khas Armin. Supaya serasi, Christa membuatkan bekal simpel dan membawanya dalam keranjang rotan kecil. Mereka juga bersepakat hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa saja, toh mereka bukannya hendak piknik di Eiffel atau apa.

Armin memang cerdik. Sengaja datang pagi, taman masih sepi. Christa lupa membawa alas duduk, jadi mereka memilih satu bangku taman yang terlihat nyaman; dinaungi pohon agar tak panas, juga tidak terlalu terekspos. Bisa canggung kalau orang lain melihat mereka berduaan.

Selesai makan dan bincang-bincang ringan yang santai, Christa memberikan hadiahnya pada Armin.

Armin bertanya, "Apa ini?"

Christa mengerucutkan ujung bibirnya. "Masa tidak bisa lihat, sih. Itu _plushie_."

"Kau memberikanku prototipe chibi dirimu?" Armin mengamati _plushie_ di tangannya. Mirip Christa, lengkap dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan pakaian model gaunnya.

"Aku juga punya prototipe chibimu," Christa merogoh keranjangnya, dan mengeluarkan _plushie_ yang mirip Armin. "Jadi kalau aku kangen Armin, aku bisa memeluknya, seperti ini." Christa mendekap _plushie_nya erat-erat.

Yang dipeluk itu _plushie_, tapi kenapa pipi Armin yang terasa panas?

"Lihat, _plushie_mu ini lucu, 'kan?" Christa tertawa riang, memainkan _plushie_ Armin dalam genggamannya. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan _plushie_, menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menggerakkan kaki _plushie_ seolah-olah chibi Armin itu sedang berlari.

"Armin, cobalah!" Senyum lebar Christa memudar seketika saat menoleh pada Armin. Pemuda itu sedang menekuri _plushie_ Christa dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Armin, ada apa?" tanya Christa khawatir.

Armin tak langsung menjawab. "_Plushie_ begini…. Kita bisa menyentuhnya tanpa ragu. Di dunia nyata? _We__ will__ never __have __such a normal date_," Armin berbisik pada _plushie_ Christa. "_Will __we?"_

Christa menoleh. Gumaman Armin cukup pelan, namun ia dapat mendengarnya. Christa memandangi _plushie_ Armin di tangan, lalu membalas,

"Memangnya ... yang normal itu seperti apa?"

Armin mengedikkan kepala ke sepasang muda-mudi di tengah taman, saling menyuapkan makanan. Sepasang yang lain sedang tergelak. Ada juga yang sedang _selfie_ dengan ponsel mereka.

Christa mengikuti arah pandang Armin dan bertanya heran, "Kau mau kita seperti itu? Kukira kau tidak suka hal-hal roman eksplisit."

"Aku hanya tidak suka menunjukkannya di depan umum."

"Tapi kau juga tidak pernah melakukannya saat kita berdua."

"Um, aku malu."

Christa hendak menyahut, namun akhirnya menggelengkan kepala, "Kata-katamu kontradiksi, aku jadi bingung."

"Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti."

Lalu hening lagi.

"Karena ini cuma _plushie_, aku berani melakukan ini," Armin memeluk _plushie_ Christa. "Atau ini." Armin mengecup pipi _plushie_ Christa.

Christa merona.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan yang sebenarnya denganmu," Armin tersenyum miris. "Aku aneh, ya?"

Christa membiarkan pertanyaan Armin itu menggantung sejenak. "… Kita berdua aneh," sahutnya kemudian, menghibur Armin. "Aku juga tidak bisa menciummu yang asli."

Armin menambahkan, "Kita malu."

"Ya."

"Kalau kita dewasa nanti," Armin kembali menerawang langit, "Apakah kita bisa melakukannya? Apa kita berani melakukannya?"

Christa tak menjawab. Ia biarkan benaknya melanglang masa depan. "Kita akan berani melakukannya," Christa berbisik. "Setidaknya, sekali."

Armin menoleh, lalu menatap gadis itu sungguh-sungguh. "Nanti, kalau kita sudah lebih dewasa, aku akan menghujanimu dengan ciuman. Setiap hari."

Wajah Christa menghangat. Cantik sekali.

"Baiklah!" Armin mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku harus berolahraga."

Mendengarnya, Christa memiringkan kepala.

"Maksudnya?" Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi olahraga?

"Aku akan mendaftar renang besok."

"Renang? Tapi napasmu, 'kan, pendek."

"Makanya, aku harus berlatih," Armin menjelaskan, "Supaya nanti aku bisa menciummu lebih lama."

Christa terbelalak, wajahnya memerahjambu sampai ke telinga.

"A-Armin!" serunya jengkel.

Armin tertawa lebar.

"Tidak lucu!" Christa melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Siapa yang mengajarimu frontal begini? Jean? Eren?"

Armin cuma menahan senyum sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Armin memandangi _plushie_ Christa yang ia letak di nakas samping tempat tidur. Gadisnya benar-benar hebat, bisa membuat _plushie_ yang mirip dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja punggung Armin yang sudah nyaman bertemu kasur menegang ketika tak sengaja terpikirkan sesuatu.

Kalau ia menyingkap rok _plushie_ Christa, apa yang akan ia lihat?

Armin jadi gelisah, tak nyaman tidur. _Plushie_ Christa tepat berada di sebelahnya, dan ia merasa tergelitik untuk menyingkap roknya sedikit saja. Tapi Armin khawatir ia akan berfantasi yang tidak-tidak, mengingat _plushie_ Christa itu mirip dengan Christa yang asli.

Armin mendecak pelan. "Astaga, aku akan kelihatan seperti laki-laki mesum kalau mengintipnya."

Tapi ia penasaran. Sangat penasaran hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan menurunkan sedikit prinsipnya dengan mengatakan, "Oke, sedikit saja. Christa tidak akan tahu, kok."

Armin meraih _plushie_ Christa. Perlahan tangannya bergerak ke arah rok. Armin berkeringat dingin, membayangkan entah apa yang akan ia lihat di balik rok _plushie_. Seperti anak remaja yang dimabuk hormon, Armin menyingkap rok _plushie_ Christa perlahan-lahan.

"Tuhan, ampunilah dosaku," Armin komat-kamit merapal doa. "Aku akan melihat sedikit saja—eh?"

Roknya. Tidak bisa dibuka.

"Lho?"

Armin mendekatkan matanya. Di sana, tipis sekali, ada benang yang menyatukan rok dengan kaki _plushie_. Tentu saja, Christa menjahitnya, seolah tahu Armin akan mengintip.

Armin jadi merasa bodoh. Rasanya seperti Christa sedang menertawakannya. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan kembali _plushie_nya, dan mematikan lampu sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

**.::FIN::.**

* * *

**A/N:** Somehow aku melting baca beberapa part di fic ini yaowoh yaowoh ARUKURI ITU UNYU SEKALIII! *teriak fangirling*

Arukuri itu pair yang sangat susah dibuat *hela napas* Dua-duanya pasif dan interaksi canon mereka juga minim (TERIMA KASIH, ISAYAMA HAJIME!). Aku berusaha buat mereka tetap IC, tapi untuk beberapa bagian, aku gunakan logika umum: _Laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki, dan perempuan, selugu apapun, pasti ada sisi _tsun_nya walau secuil._

Sebenernya aku nggak tahu buat _plushie_ itu berapa lama. Mungkin kalau pemula bisa 3 harian ya. Tapi karena ceritanya Christa ini udah pro, jadi aku bisain aja dia ngerjain 20 _plushie_ dalam seminggu XD #ditampol #seenakjidat

Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur readers sekalian. Beri tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fic ini melalui **kotak review, **_**please?**_ *puppy eyes*


End file.
